1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suction head of a vacuum cleaner, and more particularly to a suction head of a vacuum cleaner having a wet rag for wiping a floor to be cleaned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of a suction head for a conventional cleaner is provided in a Japanese laid-open patent application NO. Showa 57-185824 in which a rotary brush of a vacuum cleaner is described which has an exchangeable rotary brush.
Meanwhile, in a suction head of a cleaner having a rotary brush thus constructed, dust on the floor can be sucked in but the floor cannot be cleaned to the same extent as an be performed with a wet rag.
In order to solve the aforementioned problems, a suction head of a cleaner as illustrated in FIG. 1 has been conventionally used. As illustrated in FIG. 1, a rag member 3 is attached to a lower area of an attachment panel 2 formed with a plurality of holes 2a by a fastening means (not shown). This panel 2 is fixed by a fixing means or a mechanical indentation (not shown) to a lug 4a inwardly and protrudingly formed within a rag holder 4 that is integrally formed on an approximate center of the suction head 1.
Furthermore, a cleansing water auxiliary tank 6 is formed between a frontal wall 4b of the rag holder 4 and a bulkhead 5 and the cleansing water is supplied to the tank 6 through a cleansing water supply tube 7.
A guiding means 9 is disposed on an upper opening of the auxiliary tank in order to guide the dust and air sucked in from a main suction port 13 (mentioned later) to a suction tube 8, and a space 10 is formed between the guiding means 9 and the attachment panel 2.
Meanwhile, a lower hole 6a is formed on the frontal wall 4b of the auxiliary tank 6, so that the cleansing water W supplied through the supply tube 7 can be supplied to a rag member 3 along an arrow direction S.
An upper hole 6b is formed on the frontal wall 4b of the auxiliary tank 6, so that the cleansing water W of the supply tube 7 can be discharged to the space 10 formed between the guiding means 9 and the attachment panel 2 to thereby allow the water W to be supplied to the rag member 3 along an arrow direction R through the holes 2a formed on the attachment panel 2,
A caster 12 is disposed on a frontal lower area of the suction head 1, so that the caster rotates freely on a shaft installed on left/right walls of the suction head 1, and the main suction port 13 is formed on a rear side of the caster 12 in order to suck in the dust, wastes or the like.
A wiper blade 14 made of an elastic material is clamped by a first clamp member 15 between the main suction hole 13 and the auxiliary tank 6 in order to collect the dust, wastes or the like toward the main suction port B, and at the rear of the rag member 3, there is formed an auxiliary suction port 16, so that moisture not suctionable by the rag member 3 can be sucked in.
Furthermore, between the auxiliary suction port 16 and a main caster 17, there is a wiper blade 18 made of an elastic material clamped by a second clamp member 19, so that moisture residual on the floor surface can be collected to thereby be sucked into the auxiliary suction port 16 after the floor is water-wiped by the rag member 3.
In the suction head of the cleaner thus constructed, when the vacuum cleaner is activated by an activation of a controlling unit (not shown), the dust, wastes or the like is sucked in through the main suction port 13 along an arrow direction P, and at the same time, the cleansing water W within the auxiliary tank 6 is supplied to the rag member 3 along the arrow direction S via a lower hole 6a formed on the frontal wall 4b of the rag holder 4 and simultaneously the water W can be supplied to the rag member along the arrow direction R through holes 2a formed on the attachment panel 2 via the space 10 formed by the guiding means 9 and an attachment pin 2 through the upper hole 6b, so that the floor can be wet rag-wiped.
However, because the rag member 3 attached within the rag holder 4 disposed on the central floor in the suction head i is not rotated, the contaminated materials smeared under the lower surface of the rag member 3 can re-contaminate the floor when the floor is being cleaned for a long time, resulting in a problem of the floor not effectively cleaned.